Avatar Aang
by jandsman
Summary: this story is after the sozin comet and there is a stronger power then the fire nation
1. The Beginning

The Story starts immediately after Aang and Kartra kiss

**The Story starts immediately after Aang and ****Katara**** kiss, I don't own avatar ok and this is my first avatar fan fiction **

"Aang I'm sorry about what happened at ember island I was confused and" Aang put his finger on her lips

"It's ok because everything is fine now there is no more war and we can relax" Aang said with a smile on his face right before they kiss but then Aang throws her out of the away and shoots Air at a ball of arrow coming directly at him and blocks the arrow shot from a Masked Man

"Katara you go inside I will take care of this" Aang said then Katara ran inside but the second she did the masked man ran away then Aang soon followed

"Avatar you will never catch me" As he ran away but the next thing he knows is that Aang is in front of him and the masked man is knocked down Aang earth benders so he can't get away

"Who are you and what do you want" Aang said pointing his staff in the masked man face

"I am just a messenger from a greater power you better watch out because this greater power is coming to get you and take over the world" The masked man said then in a fire came down Aang jumped away and the masked man was gone then Aang hurried back to the Tea Shop

Just as Aang gets there Katara is telling everyone what she just saw with out telling them about kissing Aang

Aang arrives in the shop "I think we aren't done yet" Aang said then he told everyone what happened then he when he was done a note was lying at the door "What is this" Aang said then he read it out loud

"Avatar if you want to find out who is the greater power you most gather items from across the world you will find out these items later in a message"

"Is that all its says" Sokka said

"Yeah" Aang said looking at everyone, Then Zuko goes and looks at it

"This so weird" Zuko said then hands the letter to Iroh

"There is only one greater and that is when I went to go see the sun warriors, when I met the Dragons I heard them saying" Iroh Said "A third Dragon" the 2 dragons said "I knew if I told any else they might try and destroy it to so I told no one

"You Mean there is another dragon" Toph said amazed

"Yes and this dragon I think is the strongest of them" Iroh said looking a little worried

"And he wants me" Aang said looking down on the floor "I need to think about some stuff I will be outside ok" Aang said confused and angry as he left but then Iroh followed

"Aang you need to know fighting a dragon will be much harder then fighting my brother" Iroh said

"I know that is the hard part how will I be able to fight him" Aang said confused

"I can teach you more fire bending and we you can master all four elements" Iroh said "But that is for tomorrow but until then I'm going inside to drink some more tea you should come in" Iroh said

"No thanks" Aang said still thinking about the new challenges head then Katara and puts her arm around him "We'll never get some time alone" Aang said looking sad

"That might be true but I'm going to have to learn if I'm going to be the Avatar girlfriend" Katara said then Aang got a small smile on his

"Thanks Katara" Aang said then hugged her

**Short Chapter I know but I don't want to give away too much **


	2. The Day Before

"Aang get up now" Katara said touching his shoulder while he is sleeping

"Aang get up now" Katara said touching his shoulder while he is sleeping

"What…"Aang said eyes not open

"It's time for training" Katara said

"No one else has to train" Aang said

"Ok fine you can sleep" Katara said splashing some water on him then he sat up

"That wasn't funny" Aang said while Katara was chuckling

"Come on lets go ok" Katara said bending the water off of him, Aang changes into his fighting clothes and goes outside with Katara to start training

"So is everyone wake" Aang said seeing no one is in the house while he is walking to the outside, then suddenly 2 fireballs came straight from Zuko and Iroh at him but Aang made a block of earth with him inside of it then Toph brought the wall down but Aang was not there, there was a hole then Aang pops out of the ground and blows fire out of his mouth and bends it with water creating steam, then he water benders Toph arm's and leg's to the ground and then he jumped in the air as Katara clears the steam and blast two fire balls at Iroh and Zuko they both shot it back at him but he air benders into the air then he is on the ground and earth benders there feet and shoots a wave at both of them and they fall. Then he earth benders there arms down and suddenly he turns around to see Katara in battle position then Katara whips water at him then he reserves it and pulls her leg down, she falls to the ground and suddenly he is in next to her in battle position

"I think that was good training" Aang said helping Katara up and then earth bending everyone out of the ground

"That was good I guess" Sokka said sitting next to Suki and Mai on a rock, who have been watching the fight the whole time

"You know we were holding back don't you twinkle toes" Toph said getting up slowly

"I know I mean I probably couldn't beat 4 great benders" Aang said Zuko, Iroh, Toph, and Katara all smiled

"So let's all go get some tea" Iroh said as they all followed and walked into the tea shop

"This is nice just spending time together" Sokka said sitting next to Suki smiling

"Yeah even for me" Mai said

"It's good to relax but I can't stop thinking about the letter" Aang said

"You just need to relax you can't do anything until the second letter comes" Katara says putting her arm over Aang shoulder "Hey lets open the shop" Katara said as she flipped the closed sign to open then everyone gets a apron on expect Aang who usually talks to people about his life and being the avatar while waiting for their tea then 3 kids walk in and walk next to Aang

"Mister Avatar" A kid says

"Yes" Aang said confused because he doesn't know these kids

"A man outside told so to give you this" One of the kids say handing a Aang the letter

"What is this" Aang said opening the letter

The letter says "Avatar Aang be at the cave under the earth kingdom palace tomorrow then there will be more instructions" Signed Anonymous

"Who gave you this letter" Aang said getting his glider ready the kids look outside

"Where is he, he was there a second ago" A kid says

"It ok you kids go on and play" Aang said as the kids ran outside and started playing

"Hey Zuko can I talk to you" Aang said grabbing him into the back "I got this letter and it says we need to go to the under ground cave under the earth kingdom palace" Aang said and Zuko gets a sad look on his face remembering last time.

"Let me see the letter" Zuko said as Aang handed him the letter "Ok we will be there let's finish working though before we start planning ok" Zuko said giving the letter back to Aang then serving some tea

Later in the afternoon while they are closing the tea shop for the rest of the day

"Sokka, Toph and Katara can I talk to you" Aang said walking outside "If it wasn't for the all of you I would still be in the ice, I never would have learned earth bending and I would probably have lost the war so I just wanted to say thanks" Aang said

"Why are you saying this now" Sokka said confused

"Well tomorrow anything could happen and we might not see each other again and I have gotten too know the three of you the most and I want you guys how much I care about you" Aang said

"Aang you need to think positive you have mastered all four elements you can control the avatar state" Katara said

"Yeah twinkle toes when I first started training you couldn't even move a boulder but now you can make a armor of earth you have done good" Toph said

"Aang what ever it's you can do it" Sokka said patting Aang back "Come on everyone group hug" Sokka said then everyone hugged then Toph and Sokka left

"Katara how can I beat this greater power, I had to take the Fire Lord bending away and I'm not sure I can do that again" Aang said

"How do you know this greater power can bender" Katara said

"You're right hey I'm going on a ride on Appa do you want to come" Aang said jumping on Appa holding out his hand

"Sure" Katara grabbing Aang hand and pulling her self up on Appa

"Yip Yip" Aang said as Appa got up and started to fly "Katara if we go into battle again will I have to wait for us" Aang said looking down

"Aang I will tell you this on the battle field we will watch each other back like normal" Katara said as Aang began to look sad "But off the battle field we can be more than friends" Katara said looking into Aang's eyes

After she was done Aang jumped high into the air "Yeah!!" Aang Yelled as he did this he used his glider and made a shape in the clouds and made a heart

"Aang that is so sweet" Katara said kissing him on the cheek

"But should we tell anyone else" Aang said

"Not until this greater power thing is over" Katara said

The Next Morning as everyone is walking down the cave expect Mai and Suki who are watching Appa

"This place still gives me the creeps" Katara said pulling Aang close to her

"It fine" Aang said patting her on the shoulder

"It really is weird just remembering all of this" Zuko said

"Where here" Toph said as the she earth bender the tunnel down

"What is this" Sokka said picking up a note on the ground

The Letter reads "One of you get ready to fight a master earth bender because only a master earth bender can beat him" as everyone turned and started looking at Toph

**Well it looks like Toph has to battle a Master Earth Bender **


	3. The Master Earth Bender

Sorry for making you guys wait so long

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter **

"I can feel everyone is looking at me why I mean twinkle toes Is a master earth bender why doesn't he fight him" Toph said

"Well I'm a master earth bender but you can bend metal I can't" Aang said

"You make a great point" Toph said

"It says here only one can enter or everyone in there will die" Iroh said reading a foreign langue that was on an earth door

"Ok I guess it's my time to shine" Toph said

"Good luck in there Toph" Sokka said

"Yeah" Katara said

"I won't be to long" Toph said opening the earth door by bending it down she walks past the door and the door is earth bended "Hey who is here" Toph said as she sees with her feet a dome of earth and on the other side of her some earth is bended down in the shape of a door then a Rhino walks out

"A little blind girl this will be fun" The Rhino said

"Your telling me a talking Rhino this will be fun" Toph said as the rhino stomped one of his feet and earth came out and he rammed it with his head and it came flying at her but she earth bended a wall that stopped most of the blow then she punched the wall and pieces came at him and he took a hit then he started to ram his head on the wall and earth came crashing down on Toph and the rock fell on top of her

"That was to easy" The Rhino said as Toph earthed bended his feet underground from underground so he couldn't move then Toph came out of the ground

"Well seems I'm not so easy now am I" Toph said

"Oh are you to easy" The Rhino says pointing up there is a gigantic boulder above her head "Well it seems I have won" The Rhino says

"That what you think" Toph says as the boulder is about to fall on top of her as she punches it into a thousand of pieces then she earth benders a boulder of her own and drops It on him "Well looks like I have won" Toph said then there was a message on the door suddenly and it says "Only a true master can bend the metal door behind the earth door if you can you will get the scared artifact you are looking for" A mysterious voice said then Toph bends the earth down then sees a large metal door then she earth bends it then she picks up a Metal Statue of a Gorilla "This feels like a Gorilla" Toph said then she exits the doors and goes back to her friends

"So I'm guessing it went alright" Aang said seeing Toph come out with the statue

"What is that" Zuko said taking the statue from Toph

"A mysterious voice told me to take this and I don't know who voice is was" Toph said

"Well it has to be something important" Sokka said grabbing the statue from Zuko "We need to keep it safe" Sokka said putting it in his bag

"So how was the fight" Aang said

"Aang don't ask something like that we should be happy that she is ok that is all but how did the fight ok anyways" Katara said

"Well it was hard really hard he was the toughest fight I have ever had but the weird part was I think he was a Rhino who could earth bend" Toph said

"That is really weird" Katara said

"You're telling me" Toph said

"Well let's get out of her and go get some tea" Iroh said as everyone got a grin on there face and started to walk back to the tea shop

Back at the Tea shop

"Suki what is wrong" Sokka said running over to her seeing a sad look on her face

"We got another letter that says we're going to have to go to each of the nations, we can never get a break can we" Suki said hugging Sokka

"Well let me read the letter" Aang said as Suki gave the letter to Aang

"Ok then it's settled we have to go each of the places that they give us on the notes" Aang said

"Where is do we have to go now" Toph said

"We have to go to the fire nation capital under the palace of the fire nation and we will need a master fire bender" Aang said

"Well it's either Zuko or Iroh" Katara said

"I can't fight I'm to old to fight a master any more Zuko I think you will have to fight him" Iroh said

"I think you're right uncle we should be prepared to go tomorrow" Zuko said as everyone shook there head

Later that night

Katara is walking back to her room and Toph is in front of her door "Excuse me" Katara said

"Hey Katara we need to talk" Toph said

"What about" Katara said

"Well you like Aang" Toph said

"What I don't what you are talking about" Katara said blushing and trying not to look at her

"I can feel you are lying and besides anyone can tell you two like each other even me and I'm blind and by everyone I mean everyone expect for your brother" Toph said smiling

"Is that all you have to talk about" Katara said

"No it just all of you have someone and I don't I mean you have Aang, Sokka has Suki, and Zuko has Mai" Toph said sadly

"Well Toph you just need to find someone you really like and can relate to and make you laugh" Katara said "Hey I will tell you what on this trip I will help you find someone for you ok" Katara said

"Thanks Katara" Toph said with a big smile on her face

**So Toph is looking for a boy friend and they are all going to the fire nation again!**


	4. The Long Trip

This chapter starts on a fire nation ship to the fire nation with everyone on it

**This chapter starts on a fire nation ship to the fire nation with everyone on it **

"So how long should it take until we get there" Aang said tiredly on the fire nation ship after just leaving the earth kingdom

"Maybe a day or 2 if there isn't a storm" Sokka said

"Hopefully we will be there in time for the battle" Zuko walking up from underneath the ship

"Yeah it would be kind weird if we came to battle and no one was there" Aang said

Mean while in the basement of the ship in Toph room was Toph, Katara, Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee

"So we are trying to get boys to like Toph more then a friend any suggestions" Katara said standing up while everyone was sitting down

"Well Azula had a problem like this she would intimate boys and they got scared off" Ty Lee said

"Hmm that is a good point I do intimate boys" Toph said

"So how can we fix that" Suki said

"Well I also told Azula that if you giggle at everyone thing he says even if it's not fun they will like you" Ty Lee said making sure not to say laugh like last time

"I am not going to be one of those girls who giggles all the and I'm not going to change myself completely for some guy" Toph said abruptly and everyone stared at her

"Hmm Toph I think I know who would be perfect for you" Katara said smiling

Later in the Day

Katara comes up from the basement of the ship to see Aang staring out to the ocean

"Hey Aang" Katara said as Aang turned around

"Hey Katara I like your hair" Aang said as he saw how she changed it to when they were in the fire nation

"Thanks I would say the same but …" Katara said giggling as Aang rubbed his head smiling

"Oh well, hey do you want to have a fire tonight" Aang said

"How the whole ship is made of metal" Katara said

"Well I brought some stuff to cover the metal and Toph can always bend some of the metal to make it easy" Aang said

"Ok but I want to see something that I want to be able to see something that I can pass down on generations" Katara said

"What is that" Aang said confused

"I want to be able to tell my kid and my grand kids that I saw the Avatar bend all for elements at once" Katara said looking at him smiling

"Oh I see you want some to see the Avatar in action" Aang said with a cocky smile on his face then bringing in some water from outside and a rock onto the ship then he brings the rock close to him and then he destroys the rock in front of him into small pieces then he make a tornado of air then he adds water and fire then he adds the pieces of rock into the hurricane

"Very good" Katara said clapping slowly

"Well is there any thing else on your list" Aang said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah there is kiss an Avatar on a fire nation ship looking for a battle" Katara said about to kiss then Aang puts his finger on her lips

"Avatar Roku are you around" Aang said laughing and Katara getting a small grin on her face "I guess not, hey wait I'm a avatar on a fire nation ship and I'm looking for a battle does this mean I get a kiss" Aang said as Katara nodded then they kissed

Meanwhile

"It's so boring here" Zuko said as he was walking around then saw Aang and Katara kissing "Mai get over here" Zuko whispered as Mai was coming down the hall and then they watched

"Hey Suki and Toph get over here" Mai whispered as Suki and Toph turned the corner to there hall and then they watched them kiss

Then Sokka turns the corner "What are you guys looking at" Sokka said

"Were not looking at anything" Suki said as Sokka started coming down the hall then he saw them and was about to say something then Toph but some metal over his mouth

"Were you guys watching us" Katara said as her and Aang stopped kissing then looked over at them then and they all started whistling

"Yeah it looks like are closest friends were spying on us" Aang yelled then everyone hide expect for Sokka who came to them and before he came to them Toph metal bended the metal off of him

"How long has this been going" Sokka yelled

"A couple days" Aang said as he and Katara started to look away

"Aang let have a talk" Sokka said pulling Aang away "You better not try and anything with my sister or I will have to hurt you" Sokka said looking evilly at Aang then Katara came from behind them

"Sokka you talk really loud" Katara said looking intensely at Sokka "Aang is a monk I'm sure he will not try anything and besides if he does I'm a master water bender I can defend myself" Katara said

"But he is the Avatar he mastered all four elements" Sokka said angrily then Iroh came from behind them

"But as A monk he has sworn not to do certain things until he is married to someone" Iroh said looking at Katara then She and Aang blushed then he pulls Sokka over away from there "and besides I don't believe Aang has had the talk" Iroh whispered then Sokka jaw dropped just remembering that

"Oh you to go have fun" Sokka said with a smile then walked away quickly remembering when he had the talk

"Thanks Iroh" Aang said waving as he left "So do you want to kiss" Aang said blushing

"Well we could do that or you could try and catch me" Katara said as she dropped some water on him then she ran as Aang chased her

Later that night as they started a fire and everyone is sitting around it

"The sky is beautiful tonight" Suki said leaning into Sokka

"Yeah it's" Mai said some what happily leaning on Zuko

"Hey look a shooting star" Aang said pointing at the star

"Make a wish" Katara said

"I don't have to it already came" Aang Said looking at Katara who was leaning on him

"That is so sweet" Katara said kissing him on the cheek

"That maybe sweet Aang but that line is so old" Toph said smiling

"I think it's sweet to" Ty Lee said

"Who wants some Tea" Iroh said as everyone raised there hand

"Its night like these we will remember" Zuko said looking up at the sky

"I'm hungry" Sokka said as his stomach rumbled

"Good I brought marshmallows" Aang said holding up a bag of marshmallows "Who wants their first" Aang said as Sokka raised his hand immediately "Ok how hot do you want it" Aang said as he fire bended the marshmallow

"Stop!" Sokka said as the marshmallow was golden brown

"Here Zuko" Aang said handing him a hand full of marshmallows after everyone had a marshmallow and were eating happily

"This is the life" Toph said

Later that night while everyone was sleeping

Katara can see her water bending something but can't see what it's and then she sees herself running away from something then she falls and she sees someone but can't tell who it's and then sees a blast at her. Then she wakes up suddenly and is having a cold sweat and starts to cry into her pillow

**What her dream mean and can they survive there next battle?**


	5. The Master Fire Bender

"Where here" Sokka exclaimed pointing at the Fire Nation capital

**Well the Zuko battle is in this chapter so let's see what happens **

"Where here" Sokka exclaimed pointing at the Fire Nation capital

"It really looks beautiful" Suki said holding Sokka arm and pressing the back of her head onto Sokka chest

"Yeah" Katara said leaning into Aang

"Hey where is Zuko and Mai" Aang said looking around seeing everyone expect those two

Meanwhile in Zuko room

"Mai I really have feeling for you I even Love you and if I don't make I don't want you to be too sad" Zuko said trying not to look into Mai eyes

"You will make it back I'm positive" Mai said holding his hands "And I love you to" Mai said blushing a little

"Come on lets go upstairs, but first" Zuko said then kissed Mai then walking with her up the stairs to the Main Deck

On the main Deck

"We're here" Iroh said as the ship stopped and then they all started to get off the ship

"I want to get this done immediately" Zuko said

"Ok well the place right here on the map" Aang said pointing onto the map

"I know that place" Iroh said pointing to a mountain "It's a the Fire Nation capital official temple" Iroh said

"Well it's a good thing I brought Appa" Aang said as Aang air bended himself onto Appa then he held out for Katara hand and she grabbed it then they both sat on the top of Appa head and then everyone climbed onto of him

"So I'm guessing you haven't been on a flying bison before" Zuko said because she was shriving so much

"It's just really scary up here" Mai said holding Zuko tightly

"It's ok" Zuko said putting his arm around her then he looked at his uncle and he had confused face "Uncle aren't you scared" Zuko said

"I have ridden a back of a dragon with out a saddle so yes I'm not too scared" Iroh said sitting quietly

"I can't believe Appa can carry this many people" Sokka said sitting next to Suki

"Yeah, Hey Aang how long until we get there" Katara said having her arm around Aang

"A couple of minutes" Aang said then a few minutes later "Where here" Aang said as Appa landed right in front of a cave then Aang got off "Well Zuko I see ya soon" Aang said as Zuko got a confused look

"You're not coming" Zuko said as everyone looking Aang

"I'm really sorry Zuko but Appa can't go inside caves and the last time I went with out him I lost him so I have to stay but I know you will be back" Aang said shaking his hand

"I will" Zuko said

At the metal door inside the cave

"I will be back soon" Zuko said to Toph, Sokka, and Katara

"You better" Toph said hitting him on the shoulder then Sokka shook his hand and Katara hugged him

"Don't take to long" Mai said hugging him

"I will be back as soon as possible" Zuko said then he got a hug from Iroh

"Be careful" Iroh said

"Ok" Zuko said then fire bended the door opened then he walked in and the doors closed

"You're finally here" A mysterious voice said then another metal door and a Phoenix came out "I though you weren't coming" The Phoenix said then Zuko shot a fireball at him but the Phoenix dodges and shoots a flame of fire at Zuko but Zuko counters with one of his own then the Phoenix starts to fly and then Zuko grabs the Phoenix leg and blasted him on the back with a fire ball then Zuko falls off after the Phoenix does a 360 degree turn and Zuko saved him self by shooting fire and then slowly he landed on the ground. Zuko makes a whip of fire and tries to hit him but the Phoenix dodges and then the Phoenix makes a wheel of fire but Zuko roars like a dragon and the wheel is destroyed but some of the fire gets on Zuko

"Well you are pretty good" The Phoenix said and he used his wings and then a Dust Storm was made then he blew flames of fire in a tornado form

"Oh no" Zuko said then started to think then he started to shoot lighting but it was redirected by the Tornado of fire then Zuko went by the Tornado and fire bended a way inside the Tornado then the Phoenix went right above the Tornado of fire and Zuko shot a Lighting bolt around the Tornado and it eventually hit the Phoenix. The Tornado disappears and Zuko drops to the ground and is sweating and breathing hard.

"Very good you pass." The Mysterious voice said "Here is your prize" The Mysterious voice says as a Statue starts to come up from the ground and Zuko crawl toward it and then grabs it

"It's a dragon" Zuko said looking at it closely then started to limb towards the door then he opened the door with the most energy he had left and then he crawled out of the room

"Zuko" Mai exclaimed seeing Zuko a mess with burned clothing and small burned marks

"Let me through" Katara said then healing Zuko wounds like they were never there and then Sokka and Iroh picked Zuko up and carried him

"We got you Zuko" Sokka said

"Yes don't worry nephew we are just glad you made it out of there" Iroh said

"Hey Katara take this" Zuko said handing Katara the statue of a dragon

"Ok" Katara said then looking at it strangely

Then they walk outside to were Aang is

"Zuko what happened" Aang said then Zuko was about to speak but then a smoke bomb was dropped on them and then Aang cleared the air with Air Bending. Then a letter was on Appa "We have to go to the Southern Water Tribe" Aang said looking down at everyone

"Come on Zuko let's get you on Appa" Sokka said as Aang, Iroh, and Sokka started to bring him up

"Let's get to a fire nation ship" Zuko said

"No tonight we are staying here" Mai said looking at Zuko "You are too hurt" Mai said looking worried

"Yeah Zuko it says that we have to be there until 5 days from now so we can stay for the night" Aang said

"Ok" Zuko said weakly

Later at the Fire Nation Castle

"Come on Sokka we will take him to a Doctor" Aang said as he and Sokka put Zuko arms on them and they took him to the Clinic

"Here you go" Sokka said putting Zuko down on the bed in the Clinic

"Thanks" Zuko said then falling sleep during that Zuko sat next to him the whole night

Later that night while everyone was sleeping

Katara sees someone walking into a light then she sees someone blast her and she sees some Water Bending but she can't tell who is water bending. Then she wakes up and starts crying then Aang comes into the room "Are you okay I was up and I heard you cry" Aang said sitting her next to her on the bed

"I just had a really bad dream" Katara said trying not to look at him and trying to not cry

"Are you sure because if you're not I can stay" Aang said

"Actually can you stay for the night" Katara said the second he said it then he grabbed a chair and sat on it trying to get comfortable "Aang its okay you can sleep on the bed" Katara said some what blushing

"Are you sure because I don't want to cause you a problem or anything" Aang said gulping

"It's ok" Katara moving over then Aang sat next to eventually Katara fell sleep and she was grabbing Aang tightly in her sleep and he could only blush

**So Katara and Sokka are finally going home after a year. What has changed well you will have to find out in the Next Chapter.**


	6. Author Notes Plz read

Sorry for Keeping you guys waiting so long I'm in a serious case of Writer's block I will try and post the next chapter soon so just wait ok again sorry

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long I'm in a serious case of Writer's block I will try and post the next chapter soon so just wait ok again sorry **


	7. The Master Water Bender

Well Katara has her battle this chapter and sorry for keeping you waiting so long I was having writers block

**I forgot to but this in my other chapters I DON'T own Avatar the Last Air Bender but I do own this story **

**Well Katara has her battle this chapter and sorry for keeping you waiting so long I was having writers block**

"Where here" Sokka said pointing at the large ice fortress it was smaller then the one at the northern water tribe

"It's looks so different now" Aang said looking happily at it

"Yeah it looks great" Katara said

"Now I remember why I hated going here" Zuko said shriving "It's so cold I'm going inside" Zuko said as He, Mai, and Ty Lee went inside the metal ship

"It not that cold there all just babies" Toph said shriving a little

"It's okay if you're cold when I first came to a water tribe I was freezing but then I realized that if I think of warmer thoughts then I feel warmer" Iroh said

"That a good Idea you sure are wise" Toph says then Iroh gets a little grin on his face

"Sokka this is great some time you are going to need to show me around" Suki said standing next to Sokka

"Yeah I will" Sokka said

"Hey where here" Aang yelled

"Ok let's start to un pack" Katara said as she started carrying bags then she dropped them and then she ran and hugged her gran gran "Gran Gran I missed you so much" Katara said as Aang started to pick up Katara things then Sokka ran down to his gran gran

"It's been so long" Gran Gran said then she looked at both of them "You two have grown so much" Gran Gran said happily

"It's great to see you" Sokka said

"So Katara, Sokka why are you here I mean it not a bad thing you're here it's just the message doesn't say why" Gran Gran says

"Well you see we came here on a mission to help save the world" Katara says

"You're already trying to save the world and you haven't even said hello to your Grandpa" Pakku said coming from behind them then Katara and Sokka gave him a big hug

"So you made lots of improvements to this place huh" Sokka said looking up at the huge palace

"Yeah we did lots of work but your father had most of the plans" Pakku said

"Is my dad here" Sokka said looking at his grandfather hoping he would say yes

"No he actually just left to go to a meeting in Ba Sing Se I'm sorry but he did leave you and Katara something" Pakku said then pulled out a bag "Katara for you more spirit water and Sokka for you a sword some of the soldiers said they found in the forest where the battle took place between Aang and the fire lord" Pakku said with a smile on his face and they both took there presents and Sokka was most happy because he got his sword back

"Well we need to go to the place remember" Aang said trying to not mention that Katara is the one who is going to be fighting

"We won't be along" Katara said hugging her Gran Gran and Pakku good bye then everyone got on Appa back and they left

A couple Minutes later

"Ok this is the place" Aang said then helped Katara off while everyone else got off in front of a big icy door "Katara can I talk to" Aang said as she nodded then he pulled her away from the group "Katara I need you to promise me you will do what ever it takes to come back ok" Aang said putting his arms on her shoulders so she would right at him

"I will what ever it takes but why would I not" Katara said some what confused then Aang pointed at the moon and it was full "Oh well hopefully it will not come down to that I will be back" Katara said then kissed him then she went through the icy doors

"Right on time" A Mysterious voice said then another icy door opened and out came a polar bear and the whole room was ice then the polar shot a water spear towards her but then she stopped it with a tentacle from the octopus technique suddenly Katara was grabbed from behind with a tentacle of the polar bear own she struggled but then she whipped the polar bear with a water whip and the polar bear lost it focus and she was free then the polar bear started to make a whirl pool from underneath her and she started to drown but then she shot back up from the water and sent a massive wave towards the polar bear then the polar bear was up against the wall and she froze his paws to the wall of ice. Then the polar bear sent a spear of ice towards her that she dodged but then it hit one ice spear that was on the ceiling and thousands started to fall she made a water barrier and it blocked most of them but the rest gave her cuts and marks once it was all done the polar bear was dead then Katara got up with torn clothes and picked up a shark statue that was in the room now then she limbed towards the door and pushed it open

"Little sis you made" Sokka said helping her walk

"Yeah and I got a trophy to" Katara says with a smile holding up the statue

"Katara you don't looks so good we should get you to the village" Zuko said

"Yeah and Katara we are going to need hurry you don't feel right" Toph said

"Zuko help me but her up here" Aang said then put her up there on Appa

A couple minutes later at the Southern Water Tribe Village

"Aang there was a message that came for you while you were gone" Pakku said handing him a note

"We have 2 weeks until I have to be at the Southern Air Temple" Aang said

"Let's stay here Katara is to hurt to go any where right now" Sokka said worried about her sister

"Ok" Aang said

Later that night

Katara is running down a hall she is not attacking what ever is following her but she sees a flash and then she wakes up "Why do I keep having these nightmares" Katara said

**Well sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long I will try to have another chapter soon ok **


	8. Resting

Back from a long return I will try to make this as good as my old chapters or better. Remember I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of it's characters.

Katara is sleeping in her bed with bruises and cuts on her. The doctor has already checked up on her and the doctor said she would be and Aang is watching her sleep. Aang is feeling regretful he is thinking to himself. _Why did I let this happen I should have fought that battle._ Aang thinks looking at Katara.

Meanwhile Katara is dreaming spending a nice day on the beach with all of her friends, Aang and Katara are holding hands then a Giant Wave appears and all of her friends appear and then Katara tries to stop the wave but nothing is happening then a glow appears. Katara screams as she sits up from her nightmare sweating and shivering. " Katara what is the matter, are you okay." Aang says rushing to her side and holding her tightly.

Katara hugs him with her head on his shoulder. "Something bad is going to happen Aang I just know it." Katara says crying into his shoulders.

Aang hand rubs her back as they hug. "I will never let anything bad happen to you or any of our friends we will be safe I just now it." Aang says with confidence.

Later on in the day around the Southern Water Tribe. Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, and Mai are walking through the city as they're shopping.

They're all deep in conversation. "So how long as Katara been having these dreams." Zuko says to Aang concerned to Katara.

Aang looks at all of them worried. " Ever since this whole thing started. I'm beginning to think that you guys shouldn't travel with me anymore." Aang says and everyone is shocked.

Toph punches Aang in the gut and Aang falls back shocked then stands up and opens his mouth to say something. But Toph interrupts him. " You think that after all that trouble you have put us through that you can just leave us well your dead wrong. You're not going to get rid of us that easily Twinkle Toes." Toph said angrily and everyone is shocked.

Aang looks at Toph. " I'm just trying to keep you guys safe Zuko, Katara, and even you got hurt in your fights. I don't want that to happen again and it's my responsibility to defeat who ever these people are but you guys shouldn't get involved with what I have to face." Aang said as serious as ever.

Zuko grabs Aang by the shirt. " Listen Aang we're not just your back up we're your friends we're not letting you lose your life to do something stupid." Zuko says in Aang face.

Suki looks concerned. " Maybe we all just need to calm down." Suki says

" Yeah maybe we should just go sit down have some tea and calm down." Mai says

Zuko let's go of Aang collar calming down. " Maybe you guys can live with hurting the people you love but I can't." Aang says then pops open his Glider then Aang flies away on his Glider. Katara comes out to see Aang fly away.

" What is going on." Katara says sadly and everyone look at her with a sorrow in there faces.

Later in the day.

Aang is sitting next to some penguin when Katara walks up to him and sits down next to him. " Aang can I ask you something." Katara says with some sadness in her tone.

Aang looks at her and sees her being so sad. "You can ask me anything Katara." Aang says putting his hand on her shoulder.

Katara looks at Aang. " Aang I need you to look at me when I ask you this." Katara says in a serious voice and Aang looks at Katara. " Aang … . Will you go Penguin Sledding with me." Katara says cheerfully and Aang gets the biggest smile Katara has ever seen. Katara pulls out some fish and the Penguin start surrounding them. Aang and Katara ride the Penguin for a couple minutes then stop after the Penguins get tired.

Aang has a huge smile on his face. " I haven't done something crazy and fun like that in months." Aang says cheerfully looking at Katara.

Katara has a smile. " Glad you had fun." Katara says as Aang sighs then Katara and Aang hold hands. "Aang can I ask you something?" Katara asks again only cheerfully this time.

Aang still has a big smile " Anything you're my forever girl." Aang says and Katara giggles.

Katara pulls close to Aang. " Why do you wants us not to go with you." Katara says seriously and Aang is no longer grinning but he has a frown. " They told me everything that happened Aang I just want to know why you don't want us to be with you." Katara says and a tear comes out of her eye.

Aang lifts her chin and their eyes meet. " Everyone thinks I'm being stupid but why can't I just be trying to help my friends." Aang says still staring at Katara.

Katara sighs. " Do you want my honest opinion." Katara says and Aang nods. " I think it's stupid." Katara says and Aang starts to walk away but Katara grabs his hand and pulls him down. " I'm going to be honest. You think you will be protecting us by keeping us away from you. Even if you're the greatest Bender in the world you would be dead right now if we weren't there with you." Katara says in a sad voice and Aang is stunned.

Aang looks away from Katara. "Katara I'm more mature I can take care of myself. At Ba Sing Se with Azula it was a mistake other things were going on but right now I have never been this strong or this prepared I can take down what ever new challenges are ahead of me." Aang says confidently.

" You're acting like a Fool. Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you're invincible. At Ba Sing Se in that battle with Azula and Zuko you died." Katara says and there is a silence then Katara starts crying. " Aang you need us but you're forgetting that we need you too." Katara says falling on him.

Aang hugs her. " Katara I'm so sorry. Your right I'm so sorry." Aang says holding Katara tightly.

Katara and Aang both get up. "Come on Aang let's go back to the others." Katara says happily as they both stop crying. Aang chuckles. " What is so funny." Katara says curiously.

Aang gets a grin on his face. " You tricked me and you tricked me good at first I thought you were going to ask me about why I left but I see what you did you got me happy then asked me the hard questions. Very clever Miss Katara of the Water Tribe." Aang said bowing to Katara and Katara giggled.

Later at the Southern Water Tribe

Aang and Katara are walking through the gates to see all of their friends. " I'm sorry you guys have a right to come with me. Can you guys forgive me." Aang says looking sad. Everyone group hugs (even Mai yes it's shocking.)

Everyone starts walking to the back and they get deep into there own conversations. " So I was thinking maybe we could leave tomorrow." Aang says to Zuko and Zuko is pondering the idea.

" I think that is a good idea if Katara is fine." Zuko says then looks at Katara.

Katara stretches. " Yeah I think it's time to go." Katara says.

They reach Katara and Sokka house. "So we will leave tomorrow for sure." Aang says and everyone nods in agreement.

Later in the night.

Katara and Aang are sleeping next to each other and in Katara dream, Katara sees someone attacking her then a Bright Light happens and Aang appears and Katara hugs Aang and she sleeps well tonight.

I know this one was more of a filler but I just wanted for the Gaang to take a break before the next couple chapters.


	9. The Master Air Bender

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I will try to not have this chapter be rushed.

The Master Airbender

The Gaang (Aang, Zuko, Katara, Toph, Suki, and Sokka) are all on Appa and see the southern air temple while the rest of the Gaang waits at the bottom of the ocean on the Fire Nation ship. " There it's the Southern Air Temple." Sokka said pointing to the large temple.

Suki and Sokka are staring at it. " It's amazing." Suki said holding Sokka arm.

Aang looks happily at his former home. " Yeah it's." Aang said then holds Katara hand.

Appa lands down on a platform on the Southern Air Temple and then suddenly a Trap Door appears and Appa falls in and the Rest of Gaang falls in with him. " Where are we." Zuko said rubbing the back of his head.

Toph feels the ground. "It feels like we're in some secret tunnel." Toph said then Toph points forward. "There is a metal door up ahead we should go to it." The Gaang walks over to the door.

Aang stares at the door then looks back his friends. Aang walks towards each of his friends. Aang starts with Suki. " Suki I wanted to thank you for helping take of the team and keeping Sokka under control I appreciate it." Aang said hugging Suki then Aang turned to Toph. " Toph without you I would still be a weak Airbender according to you but no I'm strong and without you I wouldn't be able to beat the Fire Lord or even learn Earth Bending." Aang said and Aang punches Toph in the shoulder and Toph smirks. Aang goes to Zuko. " Zuko you have become one of my best friends even after all that you did to us I can still forgive. Without you the end of our journey would have been a lot harder I'm just glad that in the end you found yourself and made the right decision." Aang said and they hugged. Aang turns to Sokka. " Sokka your like a old brother to me sometimes you can bother me about girls but you still look out for me and without your crazy schemes or your boomerang we wouldn't have made it this far." Aang and Sokka shake hands. " Katara …" Katara cuts Aang off and Katara kisses Aang passionately while everyone is smiling or looking away.

" Promise me you will come back." Katara said after they stopped kissing.

Aang looked down then looked up and with a serious face. " I will do my best." Aang said reassuring her. Aang gets licked by Appa and Momo jumps on his shoulders. " Thanks I love you guys to." Aang said petting Momo and Appa.

Aang waved goodbye to his friends and opened the door with air bending. Aang walks into the middle of the room and then the doors close. Suddenly candles light up and a gigantic Eagle is on a ledge and they're in a dome of earth then earth lowers and pillars of Earth come up. " Avatar Aang it's honor to see you before it happens." The Eagle said looking down on Aang as he is standing on a pillar.

" What are you talking about." Aang shouts back to the Eagle.

The Eagle swoops down and Aang dodges the Eagle as the Eagle flew at Aang. The Eagle goes up then turns around and again and tries to swoop up Aang again but this time Aang pulls out his glider and Aang swings his Glider like a Baseball Bat and Wind comes from the Glider and hits the Eagle in his face. Aang goes up the wall with an Air Ball and the Eagle flies down and clips the shoulder of Aang and Aang is cut and bleeding badly. The Eagle goes up in the air and makes another clip to the leg of Aang and Aang falls down to a pillar and Aang is bleeding from his shoulder and his leg. The Eagle charges at Aang and Aang gives The Eagle a Full air blast. The Eagle flies to another Ledge trying to recover from the last blast. Aang opens his Glider and Aang flies up to the Eagle then the Eagle starts to fly at Aang and Aang dodges the Eagle. Aang lands on a Pillar. The Eagle starts to fly directly at Aang and Aang sucks in a lot of Air then suddenly Aang makes a huge Air Circle pushing the Eagle against the wall. The Eagle falls to a ledge. Aang goes to the pillar closet to a wall away from the Eagle. Aang hits the Wall with a huge Air Blast sending Aang off the Wall then Aang turns and he is flying towards the Eagle and Aang gives the Eagle a Punch to face while Aang is flying in the Air. The Eagle is badly hurt. " Finish me off." The Eagle said

" No I'm not going to kill any living creature. You can give me my reward for beating you or I will sit and wait." Aang said then goes to the pillar in the middle of the room and starts to mediate. The Eagle gets up and tries to attack Aang but at the last second he stops as he sees Aang doesn't move.

The Eagle lands on a Ledge. " You win. Avatar." The Eagle said then Aang nods and the Eagle disappears in a blast of fire. Aang is shocked then a Bison statue and a letter appears where the Eagle was. Aang picks them up then the door opens.

Aang walks out to his friends and holds a Statue of a Bison and a Letter. Aang smiles to his friends who just smile then all have a group hug. They break apart looking at all there statues a bison, a water snake, a gorilla, and a dragon. " So what does that letter say." Zuko said seeing the Letter in Aang hand.

" I don't know let me read it." Aang said opening up the Letter. " _Dear Avatar and Friends, Congratulations you completed this part of the mission I knew you would. But now for the final part you must bring all the statues to Ember Island if you want to find out the who these evil forces are." _Aang read aloud and everyone has a unsure look on there face. " So what do we do." Aang said looking at all of his confused friends.

Sokka speaks up first. " The only thing we can do go to Ember Island and give who ever these statues." Sokka said and some nodded in agreement but some just continued to think.

Zuko spoke first for the opposing side. "We did all that work just to give them these statues." Zuko said angrily.

Sokka was about to speak when Katara interrupted him. " He is right we just did who ever dirty work and they will get what they want." Katara said everyone knew she was right but what choice did they have.

" I know you guys don't want to give up this hard work but if we want to make any progress we have to do what this person says or else this power could get stronger." Aang said and they were still unsure what to do.

Sokka finally got to speak. " I think Aang right what else can we do hold these statues for every and just try to ignore a powerful force trying to take over the world." Sokka said and everyone nodded in agreement. " So it's all settled we're going to Ember Island." Sokka said and then they went to Appa and they eventually got out of the Air Temple and went to the ship.

Aang is resting in his bed after the battle and Katara comes in and starts healing him. " So Aang you really think it's safe to go I know we're walking into the trap and my dreams have been telling me to stay away." Katara said worried while she is healing Aang cuts.

Aang tries to avoid eye contact with Katara. " No I don't think it's safe but it's the only thing we can do now." Aang said

" Aang I think it's we really shouldn't…" Katara said then was interrupted when Sokka and Suki barge in.

Sokka grabs both Aang and Katara by the hand. " Come on you guys stop being so depressing come out to the poop deck with me and Suki." Sokka said then he giggled a little when he said poop deck. " We have sometime before we get to Ember Island have some fun and relax." Sokka said then Aang got up and Katara sat down and looked at Aang then Aang held his hand out and Katara takes it and they all go to the main deck. While Katara is still thinking about going to Ember Island.

Later while everyone is sleeping.

Katara is sleeping and having a good dream then she slowly wakes up to see Aang go next to her in bed then she falls back asleep but this time her nightmares reappear and she is being attacked by someone.

End Chapter

Next chapter is a must read it's very important and expect some shocking things to happen.


	10. The Masters

**Okay this is a huge chapter and remember to tell me what you think.**

**The Masters**

The Gaang is walking to the Fire Lord vacation house and they see a note on the front door.

_Dear Avatar and Friends, _

_You're near the final part of this journey. Come to the Ember Island Players theatre I heard you love their plays. There you will begin the end of this journey. _Aang read it out loud to the rest of the group.

Zuko was the first person to speak up. " So what are we going to do." Zuko said trying to get others to talk.

" Well what else can we do." Mai said in her usual tone.

Everyone had there head down thinking. " Maybe we could write back to this person and invite him for a party and then no more chasing and no more stronger power." Ty Lee said cheerfully.

Everyone looked at her. " I don't think that will work for some reason." Toph said

Iroh this whole time was thinking. " How about we unpack and then we brain storm." Iroh said and then everyone nodded in an agreement.

Everyone went into the living room and sat around each other while Iroh brought Tea for everyone. " So we know that this greater power wants these Four Statues for what ever reason." Katara said holding the statue of the shark she earned.

Iroh sipped his tea then set it down gently. " But we don't know why this greater power couldn't have gotten the statues on its own. They could send us messages from where the Statues where so why couldn't they get the statues." Iroh said and everyone pondered what he said.

" So what do we do we need to vote." Sokka said rubbing his chin thinking.

Aang stood up where from where he was sitting. " We shouldn't have to vote. We have to take action we can't just wait and do nothing. It doesn't matter what you guys vote because no matter what I'm going to see this Greater power no matter what your decision is." Aang said firmly.

" I'm with you Aang." Sokka said standing up patting Aang on the back.

Toph stands up next. " Me to Twinkle Toes." Toph said punching Aang in the arm.

Mai and Ty Lee stand up. " You have our back up." Ty Lee and Mai said together.

" You have my trust young Avatar." Iroh said.

Zuko gets up and Zuko nods to Aang. Everyone stares at Katara. Katara hesitates then Aang kneels down to Katara and Aang holds out his hand. Katara takes his hand and they stand up together. " So tomorrow we're going to confront this greater power." Aang said and they Gaang cheered.

The Next Day

The Gaang is in the Ember Island Players Theater they're standing in the center of the stage when suddenly the Stage flips under their feet and they're under the theater. There are large white halls with the walls made of marble and a flag with no nation insignia on it just a insignia they have never seen before it appears to be a mixture of all four insignias. There are many hallways. " Come on let's go this way." Toph said with her hand on the wall.

They start walking down the center hallway and they reach a circular room with four large sized statues. One of a Bison, a Shark, a Gorilla, and a Dragon. There are four holes and the Gaang looks at the holes. In the center of the room is a circle with character inscriptions around the circle. " I think they want us to put our statues in front of the larger statues." Zuko said then put the Dragon statue in front of the Large Dragon Statue. Toph walks up and puts the Gorilla statue in front of the Large size Gorilla Statue. Aang puts the Bison statue in front of the of the Large size Bison statue.

Katara looks down at the spot and everyone is looking at her. " I can't do it. I can't let you guys hurt yourself I know something bad is going to happen if we do this." Katara said and everyone looked at her. " I won't …" Katara said but is interrupted when Azula jumps from a corner of the Room and grabs the Statue of the Shark and drops the Statue of the Shark in front of the Large sized Statue of the Shark.

Azula makes a wall of fire in front of the Gaang and steps into the circle. " I have done it I tricked all of you. I had you do all of their work." Azula said pointing to the statues. " I had a vision they talked to me and they said if I got all the statues together I would get an ultimate power stronger then the Avatar. So I broke out of prison and I followed you and left messages so you would do what I wanted. Now I will have the ultimate power." Azula said and the green circle with the inscriptions lights up. Aang puts the wall of fire down. The Green circle makes a barrier for Azula.

Azula starts to elevate and she is laughing then she starts screaming in pain. " You fool we tricked you we needed a sacrifice and we got it." A mysterious voice said. Azula is screaming in pain then a bright light appears and everyone can't see then the light appears and blinds everyone and then they start to see. Azula is gone.

The Large statues start moving. The Shark, Gorilla, Dragon, and Bison start moving then they stare at the Gaang and the Gaang stares back at them. " What did you do to her." Aang screamed to them.

" She is gone forever." The Dragon said and everyone is in shock.

" We shall explain. At the beginning of time we were the original and only benders of the whole world. No one expect for us could bend." The Shark said

The Gorilla speaks right after the Shark stops. " We were the most powerful creatures in the world and we dominated the whole world until the first Avatar came. He learned how to bend each element he was gifted with spiritual energy we knew nothing of." The Gorilla said.

" We fought him but the Avatar proved to much for us after a long battle and he trapped us in those statues. After thousands and thousands of years of being trapped in these statues. We grew more powerful spiritually and we could see everything that was going on in this world. We made a plan and as you can see the plan worked perfectly." The bison said and Aang tried directly not to look at the bison.

" Now we just need to finish you and your friends off and there will be no one to stops us." The Dragon said blowing smoke out of his nose.

Aang looked down then shot a look at them. " I won't let you." Aang said quietly.

Aang shot up at them and the Gorilla shots a Thick Wall of Rock at Aang and Aang bust through the Rock wall breaking it in half and Aang shoots one half of the Wall at the Shark and the other half of the wall at the Dragon. The Shark freezes the Wall and then breaks it with its tail while the Dragon burns the wall with a fire blast. Aang is still launching at the Gorilla and the Bison shoots Air at Aang and Aang hits the wall.

His friends are watching and get prepared to fight. " No I will deal with this on my own. The First Avatar did it so I can to." Aang said then Aang blasted a Wave at the Bison and the Bison dodges then Aang gave the Bison an Air Punch. Sending the Bison into the wall. Aang Bended the Bison legs to the wall. The Shark charges at Aang and Aang blasts fire at the Shark and the Shark blasts Water at Aang. It's an even match and steam fills the air. The Shark stays still then the Dragon charges at where Aang was and Aang goes into the ground. The Shark and the Dragon hit each other then Aang blasts them with Air against the wall and Earth Bended them to the wall next to the Bison. The Gorilla has a large boulder over Aang and Aang breaks the Boulder and then the Gorilla shoots a pillar of Earth at Aang. Aang gets hit then Aang goes into the wall. Aang goes under ground then reappears above ground and Aang shoots Ice arrows at the Gorilla. The Gorilla gets stuck to the wall and Aang freezes the Gorilla next to the Bison, Shark, and Dragon. Aang puts his hand on The Gorilla on the farthest to his left. Aang puts his other hand on the Dragon who is on the farthest to his right. Aang goes blue and the Animals are starting to glow red when the Gorilla shoots a Fist of Rock at Katara and Katara can't dodge it in time. Aang sees it but he starts glowing Blue while the Animals are glowing Red. The Red is gaining the advantage quickly and Aang is looking at Katara who still hasn't moved. The Blue light tries to fight back but the Red light overcomes the blue light.

The Shark, Gorilla, Dragon, and Bison are let go. Katara gets up from being dazed and the Gaang is looking at Aang. Aang was floating in the air then turned to face his friends. His eyes were closed with his head down. His head shot up and his eyes and he was glowing Red. Staring at his friends.

End

The Shark doesn't need to be in Water to live because of Spirit magic and all that stuff. So what did you think, Azula died, and Aang energy was bended. I know there wasn't to much talking but I wanted more action done.


	11. Corrupted

Sorry I haven't updated in a while been very busy but I have not forgotten about my stories.

We're getting closer to the end of this story. I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. This is what happened at the end of the last chapter.

_The Shark, Gorilla, Dragon, and Bison are let go. Katara gets up from being dazed and the Gaang is looking at Aang. Aang was floating in the air then turned to face his friends. His eyes were closed with his head down. His head shot up and his eyes and he was glowing Red. Staring at his friends._

Corrupted

Aang is staring at all of his friends and Sokka steps forward to him. " Aang." Sokka said in an uneasy tone.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Bison said and Sokka stepped back.

" The Avatar has failed to energy bend after he though his love one was dead." The Gorilla said and Katara jaw drops at hearing that.

" The Avatar is pure evil and he is now under our control. He is still a master of the elements but now he doesn't even remember any of you." The Shark said everyone looked at Aang and Aang showed no emotion.

" We will give you a 30 second running start before the Avatar kills each and every one of you." The Dragon said then Aang got in his fighting stance.

The Gaang looked at each other then started running down the hall. Expect Iroh who gets in a fighting stance. " Uncle come on." Zuko said and he stopped running.

Uncle Iroh looks at Zuko. " I will be fine you have to protect the others now go." Iroh said then the Gorilla made a Wall of Earth between The Gaang and Iroh.

Zuko bangs against the wall. " We have to go, Zuko or else we would be wasting everything he is doing for us." Mai said and pulled him. They began to run down the hallway again.

Iroh gets in a fighting stance and Aang is still in his fighting stance. " 30, okay Avatar you can start." The Dragon said then Aang blasted a fire ball at Iroh but Iroh shoots a Fire ball at Aang and the fire balls cancel each other out.

Aang puts Rocks on his fist. Aang charges at Iroh at Full Avatar Speed. Aang gives Iroh a punch to the face with the Rock Fist. Iroh falls to the wall. Aang runs at Iroh again but Iroh sends a fire blast at Aang but Aang blocks it with the Rocks on his fist. The Rocks crumble away and Iroh makes fire daggers. Iroh tries to hit Aang with the fire daggers but Aang dodges the attack. Aang gives Iroh a flip with a Kick. Iroh goes up in the air dazed. Aang pulls out some water that was on the ground. Aang gives Iroh many cuts all on his body with the Water whip while he is in air. Iroh is bleeding from cuts. Iroh falls to the ground. Aang begins to walk over to Iroh and Iroh breaths fire out of his mouth and Aang make a wall of earth blocking it. Aang takes the wall down then Iroh tries to shoot Aang with Lighting but Aang stops in his tracks. Aang redirects the Lighting and Aang directs the Lighting to hit the wall. The Rocks fall onto Iroh. Aang stares at the Rocks on top of Iroh.

Aang turns towards the animals. " Avatar go get the rest of your friends." The Gorilla said then Aang goes up in the air and then flies quickly and eventually reaches the rest of the Gaang.

The Gaang stares at Aang and Aang has no emotion on his face. Sokka gets close to the rest of the group. " All the benders go Appa you guys have the best chance of surviving. We would just slow you guys down." Sokka said in a serious tone and everyone looked at him shocked.

" He is right you guys need to go." Mai said in a sad tone.

Katara is still is shock then finally got ahold of herself. " No way we can't leave you guys." Katara said almost crying but stopped herself because that would slow her down.

Zuko and Mai stare at each other. " They're right. Come on we can't waste any more time." Zuko said they all looked at him shocked. " Well come on we can't waste any more time." Zuko said then Katara hugged Sokka and ran away with Toph while Zuko kissed Mai. Zuko, Toph, and Katara kept running down the hall.

Aang begins to do Earth Bending moves but Mai throws a Dagger at Aang. It's hits his shoulder. He is bleeding and the sleeve of his shirt falls off. Aang tries to Air Bend Mai into the Wall but Suki push her out of the way and Suki goes into the wall. Sokka looks at Suki shocked then Sokka throws a Boomerang at Aang and hits him in the back of the head. Aang falls to the ground. Aang stands up and then runs at Sokka full blast. Aang goes for a Fire Fist but Sokka falls back. Sokka drops his Boomerang. Aang picks up his Boomerang and breaks it. Sokka jaw drops and stares at Aang who is standing over him. Ty Lee runs at Aang and tries to hit his chi points but Aang dodges each punch. Aang earth bends Ty Lee feet moving them away from each other. Ty Lee loses her balance and Aang bends a small pillar of Earth to go into Ty Lee chest. Ty Lee falls back in pain and is knocked out. Aang goes over to Sokka then Suki sweeps Aang legs. Aang shoots fire at Suki feet. Suki backs away and Aang gets up. Aang shoots Suki with an air blast and she hits the wall. Aang earth bends Suki arms and legs to the wall. Mai throws a Dagger at Aang and Aang catches it with a Water Whip and throws it back at Mai. It goes into Mai leg and Mai holds her leg in pain then Aang freezes Mai to the ground. Sokka and Aang stare down.

" Aang you don't have to do this." Sokka yells to Aang. Aang shoots a Fire ball at Sokka and Sokka holds his chest in pain. Aang earth bends his arms and legs to the ground. " Aang no you can't …" Sokka said painfully but Aang puts Earth over Sokka mouth.

Katara, Toph, and Zuko are about 3/4ths of the way to the end of the hallway. Then Aang flies in front of them. " Katara you go we know you don't want to hurt Aang and some body has to go get help." Toph said

Katara was about to say something then Toph throws her past Aang and makes a Wall from the floor to the top of the hallway between them and Katara. Katara pounds on the wall. " No you can't do this." Katara cries then she stops and runs down the hallway.

Aang stares at Toph and Zuko. They all get in there fighting stances. Aang shoots a block of earth at Zuko and Toph knocks it down with another block of earth. Zuko shoots a wave of fire at Aang and Aang deflects it. Aang shoots a Wave of Water at them. Toph makes a wall of Earth blocking the wave. Toph sends the wall at Aang then suddenly the Wall stops. Toph brings the wall down and Aang is gone. " He is under ground." Toph said but Aang pulled Zuko under ground.

Aang pops out of the ground. Aang and Toph stare down. " Aang stop your not being you." Toph said then Aang ran at Toph full force and kicked her up in the air. Aang jumps up in air and hits Toph with his staff leaving tons of cuts on Toph. Toph falls down bleeding from all the cuts that Aang left. Aang earth bends Toph into the air again and Toph goes all the way to the ceiling and then Toph falls down. Aang jumps up and gives Toph a punch in the gut while she is falling. Toph falls to the ground and she is knocked out. Aang walks away the Zuko shoots out of the ground with fire coming off of his feet.

Aang charges at Zuko with Air Bending making him faster and Zuko charges and blasts fire to make him go faster. Aang earth bends Zuko feet and Zuko falls. Zuko is starting to get up then Aang shoots Lighting at Zuko. Zuko redirects it and aims at Aang then at the last second Zuko points it away from Aang. Aang made a water bullet and sends it at Zuko. It goes into Zuko hip and Zuko falls down. Zuko starts to crawl towards Aang and Aang goes up into the air and throws lots of Ice Daggers at Zuko. Each one its and Zuko screams in pain. He is knocked out from the pain. Aang brings the wall of Earth down and starts going after Katara.

Katara is running when she hears a scream. Katara turns around and Aang is in the air flying towards her. Aang sends waves of water towards Katara. Katara dodges the waves. While she is wondering all these thoughts are going through her head until she realized this was her dream. Right then she reached the end of the hallway and Appa was there.

Katara turns around and makes a huge wave at Aang. Aang pushes the wave down to the ground. Aang takes the roof of the room with Earth Bending taking some of the theater down with him. Aang tries to throw it on top of Katara but Katara makes a Slide of Ice away from it and she slides away. After Aang did the move they could see outside. It was a full moon. The glow of the moon hit Katara and Katara felt the power of the moon she breathed in then breathed out. Katara makes a water whip and hits Aang in his eyes. Aang wipes his eyes and he first sees Katara standing next to Appa in a Battle position. Aang rubbed his eyes again but this time he saw himself and Katara standing next to young air benders, water benders, Appa, and young bisons. They all look happy then Aang rubs his eyes again then he sees Katara in a battle stance with Appa and they both look sad. Katara makes an Water Jet shooting it at Aang and Aang shirt falls off of him. Aang goes for a Spinning Fire kick but Katara makes a Water Shield. But she notices something on his back where he was shot by Azula it's still blue. His arrows and eyes were still glowing Red but where Azula shot him it was glowing Blue.

Aang starts to bend all of the elements around him then Aang flies at Katara but Katara blood bends Aang down to the ground. The elements either disappear or drop to the ground. Katara walks over to Aang who she has standing up straight with blood bending. " We will win and we …" Aang said in his Avatar voice but Katara kisses him. Katara at the same time is healing where Azula shot him in the back. The Blue spreads from his back to his whole body. The Red is fighting but Aang looks at Katara then the Red disappears from his body. Katara stops kissing Aang.

Aang falls back in pain and Katara catches him in her arms. " Aang are you, you?" Katara said looking at Aang who is trying to regain his balance.

" Thank you Katara." Aang said standing up on his own. Aang looks around. " What happened." Aang said confused.

" You don't remember." Katara said a little shocked.

Aang puts his hand on his head. " I remember trying to energy bend and you were hurt then it's all a blank." Aang said looking down

Katara looks at Aang and grabs his hand. " I will tell you first we have to help everyone else." Katara said and they ran over. Aang lowered a wall of Earth. Toph and Zuko are knocked out on the ground. Aang is shocked. Katara runs over to them and lie them next to each other.

Aang is still shocked. " Did I do that." Aang said and he sat down against the wall shocked.

Katara stopped looking at the wounds of Toph and Zuko then stared at Aang. " No those Animal things controlled you and they forced you to attack them." Katara said painfully to Aang.

Aang stood up. " I'm going to fix this." Aang said and Aang opened his glider and flew down the hallway. Aang found Mai, Ty Lee, Sokka, and Suki knocked out or tied up. Aang frees them. " I'm sorry." Aang said in a low tone. Sokka runs to Suki to check on her. Aang makes an earth bench and Aang puts Mai and Ty Lee on the bench. Sokka helps Suki on the bench and Sokka steps on the bench. Sokka avoids looking at Aang and Aang earth bends the Bench all the way to Katara.

Aang opens the glider again and flies down the hallway. Aang clears the rock pile blocking the end of the hallway. Iroh is lying on the ground. Aang picks up Iroh and sets him against the hallway wall. Aang earth bends a wall separating Iroh from Aang. Aang turns to the animals. " Avatar what are you doing." The Shark said angrily

Aang looked at the animals. " You will pay for your actions." Aang said then Aang started to glow and he floats into the air.

End

The next chapter will be the last chapter of the main story but I will probably have an Epilogue. But what did you think of Aang's path of destruction.


	12. The Final Battle

Well this is the final chapter I will have an epilogue up for this story.

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Aang looked at the animals. " You will pay for your actions." Aang said then Aang started to glow and he floats into the air.

The Final Battle

Aang shoots a Water Jet at them but the Gorilla makes an Earth Wall but it's destroyed from the blast. Aang gives them Air blades. But the Dragon makes a wall of fire and the Dragon puts it down then Aang gives the Animals an Earth Wall sending them into the wall. Aang gives the Gorilla a Fire Kick and the Gorilla holds his face in pain. The Shark gives Aang a Water Whip and holds his leg. The Bison goes for a Hurricane with the Shark but Aang makes an Air Barrier. The Dragon tries to give Aang a Fire Wall but Aang makes a Fire Wall of his own and it's stronger then the Dragon Fire. The Dragon falls down then Aang earth bends him to the wall. The Gorilla throws Rock fist at Aang. Aang falls down then Aang jumps up. Aang gives the Gorilla Rock Bullets the Gorilla is hurt. Aang gives Gorilla an Air Slice and Gorilla is knocked out. Aang freezes the Gorilla to the ground. The Shark throws Ice Daggers at Aang but Aang makes a wave stopping the Ice Daggers. Aang earth bends the Shark down then Aang gives the Shark a Water Bullet. The Shark is knocked out.

Aang and The Bison stare down. Aang stops glowing and starts to go down. " I can't hurt you, you remind to much of my past." Aang said the Bison stared at him confused. Aang lands on the ground and the Bison lands on the ground.

The Bison looks at Aang. " Why don't you attack." The bison said confused.

Aang tries not to look at The Bison. " I just can't." Aang said then the Dragon tries to shoot lighting at Aang but Aang redirects it to the ceiling and Rocks fall on The Dragon, the Shark, and the Gorilla. Aang glows for a second then Earth Bends the Dragon, the Shark, and the Gorilla to where they originally where before this all started. " You have a choice you can either fight me and join your allies in defeat or we can be friends." Aang said and the Bison looked at him then the Shark goes for a Water Jet but the Bison blocks it. With an Air Blast. Aang earth bends and freezes all of the animals (expect the bison) down where they should be and Aang puts the statues in front of the animals. Aang sits down and meditates then his Arrows glow blue then stops then the Statues and the animals glow. The Shark, Dragon, and Gorilla are all statues again. " Thank you." Aang said bowing to the Bison and the Bison licked Aang.

Aang and The Bison walk down the hall way. Aang stops and picks up Iroh and carries him down to the rest of his friends. Aang puts Iroh in front of Katara. Katara starts to heal Iroh and Iroh slowly starts to sit up. Zuko helps Iroh sit up against the wall. Katara hugs Aang. " Aang I knew you could do it." Katara said

Suki, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, Sokka and Zuko joined in on the hug. " You gave us a big scare Aang." Toph said punching Aang in the arm.

" Yeah we're just glad you're all right." Suki said cheerfully.

Zuko smiled. " And now we can go on with that era of peace." Zuko said happily.

The Rest of the Gaang realizes the Bison is there. Then get into a battle stance. " Aang you missed one of the animals." Sokka shouts to Aang.

Aang steps in front of the Bison. " Hold on he decided to be apart of the group." Aang said defending the Bison.

The Bison stomped it's feet. " I'm not a he, I'm a she." The Bison said angrily.

Aang rubbed his head. " Oh sorry so what should we call you." Aang said trying to change the subject.

Appa walks over to the rest of the group and then the Girl bison sees Appa and Appa stares at the Girl Bison. " My name is Anna. " The Bison said then the was a rumbling.

Iroh got up. " We have to get out of here." Iroh shouted. Everyone began to run towards the end of the hallway with Iroh on Appa's back. Everyone gets on Appa and Anna back when they fly to the out from underground. They bust through the top of the theater as it collapses.

They arrive back at the beach house. " I think I'm going to go to sleep." Aang said then he fell off of Appa head and lands on the ground. Aang starts snoring.

Everyone looks at him. " Is he okay." Ty Lee said what everyone was thinking.

Iroh slides off Appa. " I think he needs some rest like we all do." Iroh said and everyone agreed. They all walked to there own rooms expect Aang and Katara who laid down in the open space on the grass.

" Katara." Aang whispered with some worries in his tone blinking his eyes remembering what happened earlier.

Katara turned to Aang. " Yeah Aang." Katara said a little confused.

A tear dripped down Aang face. " I'm so sorry I turned evil." Aang said crying.

Katara hugged Aang. " It wasn't your fault Aang. We all love you Aang. And we're all glad you made it out okay." Katara said kissing Aang on the cheek.

Aang sighed. " It's finally over." Aang said happily

End

What did you think of the story? I know the ending wasn't that great but I'm not as good of an Action writer as I used to be. An epilogue will be up but it won't have anything to do with the main plot.


	13. Epilogue

**Here is the Epilogue tell me what you think of it.**

**Epilogue **

5 Years Later, The Gaang decides to have a little family reunion at Iroh's Tea Shop.

Iroh is making tea in his shop when he hears a loud crash. Iroh runs outside to see a more grown up with more muscles but also more of a figure. Toph come in on a large moving Rock with Teo in her arms. " Hey General Iroh how are you." Toph said stopping in front of the tea shop then puts Teo down into his Wheel Chair. Teo had also become more muscular.

Iroh grins. " Very well Toph how are you and Teo." Iroh said smiling.

Toph blushes at the thought of her and Teo being a couple. She has dated lot of boys Haru, The Duke, and others but Teo was so similar to her. " We're great." Teo said holding Toph hand which made her blush even more.

Then suddenly Sokka and Suki run up. " Toph, Teo, Iroh it's great to see you guys." A taller, more broad Sokka said hugging Toph then shaking hands with Teo and then Iroh. Sokka looked a lot like his father now and he was always proud of that.

Suki got more of a figure and a little less muscular because she has been pregnant for about 6 months. Suki and Sokka got married two years ago. Suki hugged Toph, then Iroh, then Teo. " So how long have you guys been here." Suki said looking at Teo and Toph.

" Actually we …" Toph said but was interrupted by horns that played. Everyone looked over to see Zuko, Mai, a little boy next to them and a baby in Mai arms walk over to them.

Zuko was much more muscular but other then that he stayed pretty much the same. Mai also stay pretty much the same, they got married 4 years ago. They had a baby later that year and another baby 2 years later. " Hey everybody how are you." Zuko said waving to everyone.

Iroh sighed happily. " Maybe we should go inside before we get interrupted again." Iroh said happily and everyone agreed and went inside.

They sat down around a table. "So what are the kids name." Teo said since he never heard anything about these kids before.

The four year old son stepped up. " My name is Iroh I'm going to be the bestiest fire lord ever." The Younger Iroh said waving his hands in the air.

Mai played with the 2 year old that was in her hands. " And this is Zala." Mai said holding her little 2 year old girl.

Iroh looked at the babies. " So how has everyone been." Iroh said smiling at everyone.

Sokka spoke up immediately. " Suki and I have been great and the baby is coming along great." Sokka said happily.

Suki on the other hand was not as happy. " I don't know what life you have been living in because it hasn't been as great you make it sound." Suki said angrily putting her hand on her pregnant belly.

Sokka looked at her then whispered something to her. Then leaned back to where he was sitting a second ago. " Better?" Sokka said happily and Suki nodded. Sokka had finally learned some tricks to make Suki happy after 6 months of Suki being pregnant. " So Toph and Teo how have you guys been." Sokka said trying to get the attention off them.

Toph thought for a second what to talk about Teo talked first. " It's been really good we just got back from seeing Toph's parents and we had a blast." Teo said and everyone looked at him oddly since everyone knew he was lying. Toph didn't even need to feel his heart beat to tell he was lying.

" It was okay it's my parents it can only be good at best." Toph said shrugging it off. They both had a terrible time with Toph parents always yelling at her to get a boy friend who wasn't disabled like her. That really hurt Toph. So they left early and that is why they were at Iroh's Tea shop first. " How is the Fire Nation Mr. Fire Lord and Miss Fire Lady." Toph said trying to change the subject.

Zuko and Mai looked at each other then back to the rest of the group. " Fine I guess the Fire Nation rebels have stopped rebelling lately and it seems like everything is going good." Zuko said calmly.

Mai continued to play with Zala. " But it's not as boring as it use to be now that I get to play with my kids it's not so boring." Mai said smiling at her kids.

Then the Gaang hears two loud roars. The Gaang runs outside to see Appa and Ana flying down in front of the shop. 3 little bison fly off Ana's back. Aang, Katara, and a little kid jump off Appa's back. Momo flies off Appa's back and lands on Aang's shoulders. Before Aang and Katara could even say anything the whole Gaang got in a big group hug (even Mai). They broke apart. " Hey guys good to see you to." A much taller Aang said happily. Aang was just as tall as Zuko and much more muscular then they last saw him. Aang and Katara got married 3 years ago the day after Katara 16th Birthday. Sokka was always mad that Aang and Katara got married before him. Aang and Katara had a baby a year later. Every one of their friends went to the hospital to see the baby. The baby name was Tenzin. Aang and Katara spent the rest of the year getting use to the baby. Then one day the whole family just left. And no one has seen them for a year. But luckily they have been planning this ever since they defeated the masters.

" So how have you guys been." Katara said happily. Katara had gotten more of a figure then all of the other girls. But Katara seemed to have put on a couple more pounds.

Toph punched Katara in the shoulder. " If you guys were here a couple minutes ago you would have heard. Tell us how you guys have been we haven't seen you guys in a year." Toph said happily until the last part came out.

Aang and Katara looked at each other both having worried expression on their faces. " We will tell you all about it. But first this is Shun, Tai, and Ming." Aang said pointing to the three flying bisons. 2 of them were girls and one of them was a boy. Ana and Appa were lying next to each other. Ana can't talk anymore since she choose attachment (Appa) over cosmic energy. " So how about we go inside and talk about everything that has been going on." Aang said and they all nodded in agreement.

They walked inside and sat down around the shop. " Well where did you guys go. I was so worried I can't believe you guys just left without telling any one. And didn't see any of us for a whole year!" Sokka yelled at Aang and Katara. Tenzin who was 2 years in Katara lap playing with her hands then Tenzin heard Sokka yell and Tenzin grabbed Katara tightly. Katara fringed at the grip around her waist. Katara rubbed Tenzin on his head and Tenzin loosened his grip.

Katara gave Tenzin to Aang. Katara whispered something to Aang then went running off. " What was all that about." Zuko said what everyone was thinking.

Aang put Tenzin on his knee and let Tenzin play with the Air ball Aang made in his hand. " Oh well she was sick on the way here and when Tenzin gave her such a suddenly tight hug it just made her feel sick again." Aang said with a fake laugh at the end of it. Toph knew he was lying but decided to wait until later to ask him about it. " So about our little year long adventure. It wasn't really going to be a family journey I was going to go out on my own to help save some people around the world because I knew I could still make a difference. So I told Katara I was leaving for a couple months but I would be back. But she insisted that she come with me. She planned everything out how we would take care of Tenzin, where we would go, and everything on our supplies. I couldn't say no to her. So we were about to leave you guys a note and then Ana gave birth to these 3 baby bisons. So after making a new plan to include those 3 bisons we forgot all about the note. And we left." Aang said with a little sadness in his voice but there was something wrong.

Everyone was a little shocked. " So you just forgot about us." Suki said angrily which she wouldn't normally say but she is still a little bit moody.

Aang scratched his head. " Sorry." Aang said sadly with a frown. Then Katara walks in and sits down next to her with everyone staring at her.

Katara puts Tenzin back in her lap then looks around and everyone is still staring at her. " So what were you guys talking about." Katara said looking over at Aang for a second with a worried face.

Aang gulped. " About how we left without telling anyone because of Ana birth to 3 bisons." Aang said to Katara and Katara gave Aang a pat on the back.

Zuko breathed in then breathed out. Zuko whispered something to Mai. Then Mai grabbed Iroh hand and picked up Zala. Mai walked over to Katara. " Hey maybe Tenzin wants to go outside and play with the bison and the other kids." Mai said glancing over at Zuko.

Katara got the message from Mai that Zuko was mad about something and he wanted the kids gone. " Sure." Katara said putting Tenzin on the ground and Tenzin slowly walked with Mai and her kids out of the Tea Shop.

Zuko breathed in and then breathed out again. " So you guys just left all of your responsibilities, your friends, and family. And forgot to mention it to anyone. DO YOU THINK WE'RE STUPID!" Zuko shouted at them. "You're not telling us everything, what is it." Zuko said more calmly.

Aang and Katara looked at each other and frowned. " We have been lying but you can't tell anyone about this or else it might become worse." Aang said sadly.

Everyone looked at them strangely. " What are you talking about." Suki said what everyone was thinking.

Aang and Katara looked at each other again but this time Katara spoke first. " When Tenzin was born we lived happily for a year but then word got out we had a child. Then some rebels attacked our house. Luckily we took care of them with out a problem and no one was hurt. But we got the message people wanted to kill the Avatar's child. So we packed up and hid for a couple months we couldn't give any hints to where we were. We did help some people on our way but we just wanted to stay hidden for a couple months. But we found out some more news." Katara said sadly.

Aang saw that Katara was getting sadder and sadder as the story went on so he stepped in. " We found that Tenzin is an Air Bender. And then Ana had the 3 bisons." Aang said with a smile.

Sokka was the first to speak about this. " So what does that mean." Sokka said curiously.

Aang sighed. " Well that means that the Air Society is building again and if anything happens to Tenzin or those 3 bisons then the Air Nomad civilization will be over." Aang said and everyone frowned at the realization. " So we were going to stay hidden for a couple years to protect them so we weren't going to come to this Reunion. But then we found out that." Aang stopped then looked at Katara and Katara nodded. " Katara is 4 months pregnant." Aang said and everyone jaws dropped expect for Toph who just smirked.

Everyone was still in shock until. " Congratulations Aang and Katara." Iroh said lifting up a tea to this announcement then Iroh took a sip of Tea.

" So what are you guys going to do now." Teo said as everyone else (expect for Toph and Iroh) were over whelmed by this news.

Katara held Aang hand. " Well we thought that …" Katara said but was interrupted by a scream of pain.

The Gaang ran out to see Mai to the ground with earth cuffs and the kids and little bisons running behind the big bison. Expect for Tenzin who was trying to help Mai. A small boulder was shot at Tenzin head but Aang quickly punched it away. About 30 Dai Li Agents dropped down and surrounded the group. Aang made a Barrier of Ice around the Kids and Ana. Appa blew some Dai Li agents away while Aang blasted some fire at the Dai Li agents. But one of the Dai Li agents got Aang arm with a Metal Cuff. Toph grabs the Cuff and breaks. Aang breaks the shackle off his hand. Sokka holds back both Suki and Katara from getting into the battle. " You guys need to let's us handle this you guys aren't in the right condition to be fighting and both you and your babies are very important so stay here." Sokka said holding them back and they nodded sadly.

Zuko, Iroh, and Aang blasted most of the Dai Li agents with a huge Fire Wave that knocked all of them out. There were only a few left and the Dai Li agents tried to put Metal Cuffs on Toph and Toph caught them and put them on the Dai Li agents. There was only one last Dai Li agent and he tried to run but Aang jumped up and gave the Dai Li an Air Strike and the Dai Li agent immediately fell down. Aang unfroze the barrier of Ice. Aang hugged Tenzin tightly. Toph got Mai out of the cuffs. Mai and Zuko hugged their children while Appa cuddled with Ana and there 3 children. " Is everyone okay." Aang said to everyone they all nodded. Some Earth Kingdom Police came and arrested all of the Dai Li agents. Aang picked up Tenzin and they all walked into the shop. " So like we were saying we thought we could stay here for a couple months until Katara had the baby then we will leave again." Aang said sadly.

" No way without us you guys would have gotten your butts kicked against those guys you're not getting rid of us that easily. You're going to stay with us until we're sure everything will be fine." Toph said punching Aang in the arm.

Aang was about to speak but Sokka interrupted him. " Toph is right you guys are staying here and we will be here to protect you guys." Sokka said putting his hand on both his sister and Aang shoulders.

" But …" Aang said sadly.

But was interrupted again this time by Suki. " Aang and Katara you guys are staying here whether you like it or not." Suki said not ready to back down.

Katara and Aang looked at each other then at Tenzin. Tenzin looked at them then smiled. " Gaang." Tenzin said and everyone was shocked.

Katara put Tenzin in her lap. " Your first word I can't believe it." Katara said hugging Tenzin. Katara nodded at Aang.

Aang smiled. " I guess it's settled we're staying here." Aang said happily and everyone got in a big group hug.

The Gaang smiled at each other as they knew everything would work out in the end as long as they stayed together.

End

**I wanted the story to be like this so if I wanted to I could do a Sequel but if I do a Sequel I will do a Sequel next Summer. Hope you liked it I had fun writing it and thank you guys for helping me get the motivation to finish it. **


End file.
